Harry Potter y el Hechizo Supremo
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: El gran héroe Harry Potter vive una vida desgraciada e infeliz en su adultez obsesionándose con sus días del pasado en Hogwarts y en aquello importante que dejó ir. Un día un mago antiguo y tenebroso le ofrece el hechizo supremo que borra las lineas del tiempo y le permite viajar hacía atrás para reescribir su historia. Los amigos se volverán enemigos y los enemigos en aliados
1. Capítulo I

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Sinopsis**

El gran héroe Harry Potter vive una vida desgraciada e infeliz en su adultez obsesionándose con sus días del pasado en Hogwarts y en aquello importante que dejó ir. Un día un mago antiguo y tenebroso le ofrece el hechizo supremo que borra las líneas del tiempo y le permite viajar hacia atrás para reescribir su historia, vivirla de nuevo y los más importante, manipularla a sus deseos. Los amigos se volverán enemigos y los enemigos en aliados. ¿Qué perdió Harry Potter para obtener tal hechizo y poner en riesgo la historia del mundo mágico?

 **Capítulo I**

 **El Gran Harry Potter**

El camino estaba cubierto de nieve, no de esa nieve blanca y esperanzadora que caía en vísperas de navidad. No, esta era una nieve completamente distinta; triste, callada, muy parecida a la tierra vieja y áspera de los cementerios antiguos.

Las pequeñas casas estaban solas, desamparadas, abandonadas como si miles de años atrás la gente hubiera dejado de vivir allí por temor a los fantasmas que contaba el profesor Binns y la única iglesia que había estaba destartalada e irreconocible de su belleza en años atrás, con su puerta vieja y roída por el pasar de los años, sólo dejando un ruido escalofriante provocado por el frío viento del norte.

Pero al Auror no le importaba en lo absoluto aquel triste panorama, seguía caminando como si aquello fuera lo más normal en el mundo, como si los tonos grises y oscuros fueran lo más natural dentro de sus ojos verdes que ya no brillaban desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora sólo albergaban tonos opacos y tristes, justo como ahora se veía el Valle de Godric.

Caminaba por el sendero que llevaba a la vieja casa en ruinas de sus padres, caminaba como si una maldición hubiera acabado con su vida y ahora sólo quedaba un muerto viviente, una cáscara vacía de una persona que alguna vez pudo ser. Sus zapatos chocaron con el crujir de los vidrios rotos y polvorientos del piso, los escalones al segundo piso gritaron como si fueran a derrumbarse en cualquier instante y la luna blanca e impoluta dejaba brillar su luz sobre el cuarto donde habían ocurrido los hechos, pero nada de esto era relevante, ni si quiera la vieja cuna donde alguna vez durmió, o el papel tapiz podrido que caía por la pared, ni una chispa de asombro se asomaba por los lentes que cubrían como ventanales sus ojos muertos.

Nada, no había nada y el auror no entendía que había ido a buscar allí después de tantos años, ni si quiera en sus días de adolescente había tenido el valor o el gusto por ir allí, por entrar, por ver los escombros de la que alguna vez fue su casa.

Era un cobarde, esa era la absoluta verdad y después de mucho tiempo al fin había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido en la guerra, en su nacimiento, en su adolescencia e incluso ahora en su vida adulta. Había ganado una guerra, por su puesto y se convirtió en un héroe aclamado, deseado, envidiado. El apellido de su padre se enalteció más allá de su muerte y ganó millones de galeones en sus días después de convertido en salvador, en elegido, el niño que sobrevivió y derrotó a Voldemort, aquel bebé que dio fin a la primera guerra mágica y quien adolescente concluyó la segunda.

-¡El gran Harry Potter!, ¡El gran cobarde!- Gritó por lo alto, con un eco triste y solitario -Maldito cobarde- Farfulló para sí mismo dejándose caer en el polvo, llorando amargamente como aquel adolescente en sus días en Hogwarts.

Y allí se quedó congelado, en su pena y desgracia, por mucho tiempo, con muchas lágrimas, con su alma rota. El viento acarició sus negros cabellos, como si lo abrazaran con ternura y la luna lo cubrió con besos de su luz, allí estaba el gran Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, tirado como un ovillo lamentándose de su destino, de su trágica vida y su estúpido desenlace.

Harry siempre había sido así, había nacido con una predisposición a la mala suerte desde su nacimiento, a un nato camino hacia la tristeza y la depresión, inclusive aún ahora, ya siendo un auror, un adulto casado, hombre respetable de familia, aún a pesar de los años se sentía pequeño y frágil.

Su mente sólo tenía un pensamiento erradico y monstruoso que se volvía tan temible como lo fue en su tiempo nagini, "Arrepentimiento" un absoluto y cruel arrepentimiento de sus días, de su vida, sus decisiones, una obsesiva nostalgia por sus días de estudiante en el castillo de Hogwarts. Una perversa búsqueda de aquello que perdió, su familia, sus amigos, su esperanza, su vida... su amor.

Todo aquello revuelto en pesadillas más allá de ocasionales, fuera de todo entendimiento muggle y mágico, fuera de control de toda pócima de olvido, pensadero o hechizo. Sí, su vida era una mierda, era cierto había tenido momentos llenos de desgracia y dolor, angustia mezclada con terror, pero inclusive en sus días más oscuros tuvo felicidad, alegría, esperanza, amor.

Oh ese maldito amor, ese amor que había sido enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón, sellado su alma, era la tragedia más grande de su vida, pero en su momento no lo notó, por su puesto con fe caminó hacia lo desconocido y tan sólo recibió el duro golpe de la sosa y aburrida vida de adulto.

Pero ahora con los años notorios en sus acrecientes arrugas y en sus descubiertas nuevas canas cada día podía verlo, con tal claridad como el agua, y con la fuerza de una cascada aquello se volvía peligroso, casi rayando en la línea de lo tenebroso, pudiendo casi jurar que su magia aquella que en sus días vencieron la oscuridad ahora se estaba volviendo negra y podrida.

-Lo deseo, lo deseo tanto- Murmuró con tal cautela como si el sonido de su voz fuera a romper lo poco que quedaba de aquella casa.

-Lo deseo, maldita sea, ¿Porqué no lo puedo tener?- Gritó y maldijo por lo bajo y alto de toda la casa, golpeando aquí y allá, pateando esto y aquello, sacando polvo telarañas e insectos.

Así pasó uno o dos minutos, hasta que la furia bajó en tonalidades, apaciguándose y tan sólo quedando su rostro rojo por los gritos y el llanto.

-Que patético te ves Harry Potter- Hablaba consigo mismo y rio como si el último despojo de cordura se hubiera ido con el polvo.

Este era el gran Harry Potter, en esto se había convertido, ya no era ni la sombra de aquel dulce muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes que algún día fue. Probablemente habían ganado la guerra mágica pero sin duda en algún punto se sentía que Voldemorth había ganado.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Antes que nada gracias por pasar por este pequeño pedazo de mi cabeza que tiene la necesidad de escribir como veo y siento que han concluido las cosas con esta saga.

Mi afán de escribir no es por decir que me parezca bien o mal esta novela, más bien es una interrogante en mi cabeza que trataré de contestar escribiendo, creando e imaginando, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?

Después de la llegada a su fin de estos libros y con los nuevos de la obra de teatro he tenido la sensación de que este personaje terminó en esta desgracia pena y dolor.

Sin más que decir espero que les guste, muchas gracias.


	2. Capítulo II

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Capítulo II**

 **Roto**

 _Si hay algo que tienen en común el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle es una sencilla cosa: No importa cuántos años pasen, cuantos errores se cometan, cuanto cambien los pensamientos humanos, la luz siempre existirá en sus corazones, gane o pierda la batalla al igual que la oscuridad, no importa cuántas veces pierda o gane, siempre estará allí esperando, aguardando para salir, para atacar nuevamente con más fuerza y empezar una nueva batalla entre el bien y el mal, pues mientras existan los humanos, ya sean mágicos o comunes, la guerra nunca va a terminar._

Harry abrió sus ojos, levantándose de golpe sintiendo el sudor frío recorrer sus mejillas y respirando desesperadamente, no era la primera vez que soñaba con eso y seguramente no sería la última vez. Tomó sus gafas para observar el reloj que marcaba pasadas las 3. Inconscientemente volteó para ver a su esposa de reluciente cabello rojizo que dormía tranquilamente en la cama, dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de la cama, ya no podría dormir eso era seguro así que sencillamente se limitaría a dar un paseo por el amplio jardín de su casa.

Hace muchos años que Ginni había dejado de preocuparse de los sueños recurrentes de Harry, era tan normal en él que ella simplemente se había cansado, después de años de matrimonio el amor adolescente la admiración por aquel héroe había cambiado para sólo encontrarse con un simple humano tan común como ella o cualquier otro, en pocas palabras el encanto se había terminado.

Harry por otro lado había perdido la esperanza de que un amor forzado fuera a salvarle de aquellas pesadillas, de aquellos momentos amargos que se repetían en su cabeza y si en algo se había equivocado era en creer que un matrimonio y unos hijos le iban a devolver la familia que perdió y el amor que siempre había anhelado de niño ¡Vaya estupidez! Ni si quiera cuando su hijo Sirius nació pudo sentir verdadera felicidad y fue allí cuando lo entendió, pero era demasiado tarde, muy tarde para él, y él era demasiado bueno como para dañar a otros, él había decidido ese camino y así lo llevaría, su destino pudo ser otro tal vez, sin embargo así es como todo ocurrió, como la vida te golpea una y otra vez, a pesar de los años y las buenas acciones que hayas hecho en el pasado.

El frío de la madrugada era algo delicioso después de una pesadilla, eso lo había comprendido con el pasar de las noches, después de caminar un par de metros se sentó en un banquillo cerca del árbol preferido de su hija donde solía columpiarse en el verano. Harry suspiró de nuevo, dejando escapar un fragmento de vida en cada suspiro. Cualquiera que conociera a Harry podría sentir pena al ver sus ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que un personaje como él, un héroe en todos los sentidos haya terminado así? Sentado en un banco frío y solitario a las 3 de la madrugada, sin calor ni afecto o un solo ápice de preocupación de alguien. Claro él era Harry, el salvador ¿Por qué alguien tan importante como él necesitaría ayuda? Era eso lo que pensaba su familia, su nombre y su pasado era tan grande que nadie notaría que él verdaderamente estaba roto.

Y lo estaba, completamente roto. Sus pesadillas eran la prueba irrefutable de aquello pero nadie le tomaba importancia, ni si quiera su esposa con quien compartía la cama, sus hijos mucho menos cada uno estaba preocupado en sus asuntos o sus estudios y la única persona real que alguna vez se preocupó por aquellas pesadillas ya no estaba a su lado y siendo él un hombre mayor, casado por su puesto no podría contarle nada de aquello.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, después de unos minutos dudando de hacerlo o no, sacó la barita de su bata pronunciando ligeramente -Accio- Una foto apareció entre sus dedos, una foto algo arrugada de tanto agarrarla y si se pudiera degastar de ser vista hace ya algún tiempo estaría vieja y carcomida. Allí estaba él de 14 años, rodeado de todos sus amigos y entre ellos estaba esa persona que se preocupó por él durante tantos años, persona que ahora sólo era una foto que se movía con sonrisas. La foto memoraba sus compañeros de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos, incluyendo a Victor, Fleur y Cedric.

Cedric, este último captó sus ojos cambiando de persona donde estaba aquella que amaba por clavar su mirada en Cedric, en la foto se veía tan vivo como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado por él, como si él siguiera vivo, pero él estaba irremediablemente muerto.

-Sí, muerto- Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y un pánico aterrador en su corazón, los recuerdos tomaban forma de las fotos y aquel recuerdo se hacía presente nuevamente, los ojos vividos de Cedric que salían en la foto chocaban con flashes de los ojos muertos del cuerpo inerte que dejó el cementerio y el transportador. Si tan sólo no hubiera dejado a Cedric tocar la copa, sin tan sólo lo hubiera dejado inconsciente con un hechizo, sin tan sólo, si tan sólo…

Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos lloraban, su alma gritaba y el mundo sentía la pena de él. La noche, la soledad y el dolor lo acompañaban en sus recuerdos, sólo estos sentimientos estaban a su lado, la única compañía que él podía tener, eso destrozaba a cualquiera y Harry Potter estaba roto, pero nadie, ni una sola persona en el mundo mágico y muggle se daba cuenta.

El bosque chillaba como si supiera que entre sus árboles había algo indeseado, como si algo infecto caminara entre sus raíces y no estuviera de acuerdo con ello.

-Él está perdiendo la cordura- Dijo una sombra que veía a Harry a través de un hechizo de búsqueda y seguimiento

-Eso es lo que estamos esperando- Dijo otra voz, una voz aterradora que veía con un brillo sádico en sus ojos al héroe deteriorado

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- Continuó la primera voz con intriga

-Que se termine de romper- Pasó sus viejos y arrugados dedos por el agua estancada que mostraba el reflejo de Harry -Y cuando eso pase el señor tenebroso regresará una vez más en el cuerpo del gran Harry Potter- Dio una vuelta dando la espalda y encaminándose hacía el bosque -Por eso estamos aquí, por eso regresamos, los últimos mortífagos venceremos al niño que sobrevivió-

Su acompañante rio satisfecho ante aquellas palabras -¿Quién diría que tú odiarías tanto a Harry Potter?-

-Ese Harry debe desaparecer, es una vergüenza para el mundo mágico, él no debería existir y yo me encargaré de borrarlo- Un montón de ojos llenos de malicia aparecieron al asomarse la luna brevemente detrás de las nubes negras, mortífagos que debieron desaparecer hace años estaban reunidos allí en el bosque, observando al hombre de la cicatriz de rayo, esperando para darle fin. Una nueva guerra mágica estaba a punto de comenzar. Una guerra más sádica y más cruel, una guerra que ni el gran Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el héroe aclamado podría evitar.


	3. Capítulo III

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, sin ánimo de lucro.

(Breve nota: a partir de ahora en algunos capítulos colocaré canciones que escucho cuando escribo y que siento que quedan de forma ideal para el ambiente, debo aclarar que la música que escucho va desde la clásica, hasta una buena guitarra, un depresivo gotico o un alegre pop. La música la colocaré en signos de este tipo ~Nombre:Artista~ puede que incluso algunas las repita en ciertos fragmentos y en otras ocasiones escribiré la letra entrelazada con la historia, también tendrá este signo ~letra de la canción~ agregaré un número para que sepan que canción es y que frase es si les interesa saber la canción o su traducción, o por qué digo lo que escribo. No es obligación escuchar la música pero me gustaría que sintieran la historia con la misma pasión que yo y la música es mi segunda pasión además de la escritura. Sin más que decir ¡Gracias! espero lo disfruten tanto como yo)

 **Capítulo III**

 **Malos Recuerdos**

 _Llegamos movidos por el destino, juntándonos frente a frente y caminamos un largo sendero juntos, compartiendo más que cualquier persona común, más que cualquier mago, compartimos el miedo y el dolor, tomamos de las lágrimas convirtiéndolas en felicidad, risas compartidas con llanto, pero nada es eterno, no mi adorada persona, nada es eterno y juntos como llegamos, juntos nos separamos, con una cálida sonrisa mirándonos el uno al otro, donde nos conocimos, en ese tren y allí mismo un adiós oculto en un hasta luego. No miré atrás, abracé a la persona a mi lado y sonreí, dejé de lado aquello, abrazaste a otra persona que no fui yo, y desapareciste para siempre de mí._

 _Una carta es lo que queda, de un algo que nunca pasó, he tenido arrepentimientos, pero mi más grande arrepentimiento eres tú._

 _Si tan sólo se me diera la oportunidad de nacer de nuevo, con humildad pediría que me dejaran estar a tu lado, no simplemente como un compañero o un amigo, como una sencilla persona que compartió un camino donde tantos otros habitaron, si pudiera, yo pediría que en nuestra siguiente vida nos podamos encontrar y estar juntos cada día, no por un lapso de tiempo, no tal vez por la eternidad, yo me conformaría con una vida a tu lado a toda una existencia sin ti._

 _Tan sólo, yo te amo._

Harry caminaba por el callejón diagon, no sabía porque había llegado allí, en realidad en esos momentos le apetecía beber una cerveza de mantequilla pero era demasiado temprano incluso para buscar un almuerzo.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo mirando descuidadamente las tiendas para ver si encontraba algo interesante. De pronto algo llamó su atención de la Librería Flourish y Blotts. Se quedó allí un momento petrificado, intentando descifrar los sentimientos que le molestaban el pecho. Seguido de un minuto casi eterno se apresuró a entrar sólo para chocar con un cliente que tenía prisa por salir.

Un par de libros cayeron al suelo y en acto reflejo él se apresuró a recogerlos.

-Debería tener más cuidado- Escuchó en un tono molesto pero familiar, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una mirada fulminante color marrón.

-¿Hermione?- Dijo con algo de dificultad

-¿Harry?- Respondió la castaña un poco sorprendida y contrariada, pero el sentimiento extraño con el que lo veía desapareció casi de inmediato -¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo cálidamente pero sin dejar esa pose elegante y de brazos cruzados.

-Bien- Tartamudeó un poco, un silencio algo incomodo se mezcló en el aire -Y... ¿Tú cómo estás?- Se apresuró a preguntar intentando romper el hielo.

-Bien también- Contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Comprando algo para tu hija?-

-No, yo buscaba algo para leer en casa-

Harry miró los libros que había recogido del piso y se los dio a la castaña -Como siempre una habida lectora- Sonrió cálidamente

-Si-

Ambos se quedaron callados nuevamente y un cliente molesto que quería pasar los hizo moverse apenados.

-¿Quieres...?

-Si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa- Cortó casi en seco

-Si entiendo, ser ministra debe ser complicado- Se rascó la nuca

-Un poco sí, pero muy gratificante-

-Claro-

La castaña estaba a punto de irse cuando una pequeña explosión en la esquina sorprendió a ambos.

Una pequeña multitud de magos estaba rodeando el lugar y justo en medio de todos ellos una bruja con la capa quemada que intentaba limpiarse los hombros del hollín.

-Increíble- Suspiró la ministra -A este paso seré conocida como la ministra que no pudo si quiera componer la red flu- Colocó sus dedos para masajear su sien.

-¿Esa es la ministra?-

-Sí, creo que sí-

-Deberíamos hablar con ella.

-Cierto, ¡Esto no puede seguir así!-

Los susurros comenzaron a hacerse más notorios al igual que las miradas molestas sobre la castaña pero la ministra no tenía el tiempo ni mucho menos la paciencia en ese momento para arreglar aquel problema. Estaba a punto de renegar las palabras agresivas que comenzaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor cuando sintió que alguien la jaló por el brazo.

-¡Corre!- Dijo Harry mientras ambos salían disparados del lugar para refugiarse en algún callejón cercano.

-Y tú que decías que era gratificante ser ministra- Comentó el pelinegro mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

-¡Esa maldita red flu me tiene hasta la...!- No terminó de hablar y sólo se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo.

Sin embargó fue demasiado temprano para detenerse, un grupo bastante grande se veía al asecho.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- Decía molesta

-Vámonos- Exclamó Harry

La castaña estaba a punto de replicar cuando algo interrumpió su mirada -¿Acaso esa es?- Los ojos marrones de Hermione brillaron al ver la escoba del pelinebro -No pensarás que yo voy a subirme a eso- Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Hermione ven- Extendió su mano hasta ella

El grupo de magos se acercaba a toda prisa mientras la ministra veía a ambos lados del callejón.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres un aventón?- Sonrió ampliamente el hombre de la cicatriz en rayo.

Ella sólo alcanzó a suspirar al ver la sonrisa de este y dándose por vencida aceptó al notar la emoción y el brillo en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Directo a Hogwarts!- Gritó la ministra y ambos salieron disparados.

Harry manejaba la escoba con soltura, una vieja nimbus 2000 que en su tiempo causó furor entre amigos y no tan amigos. El sentimiento de apego por aquella escoba que recibió en su primer año de escuela le ganó cuando vio una subasta en el callejón diagon, por su puesto aquel sentimiento no fue compartido en su hogar, sus hijos más que emocionarse por el viejo traste sólo alcanzaron a decir "está muy pasada de moda¨ con una rápida vista al objeto y nada más. Sin mencionar que Ginni no prestó la menor atención pues no tenía el recuerdo de aquella escoba en su memoria.

Harry salió de sus oscuros pensamientos cuando se percató que las manos aferradas de su amiga temblaban en la escoba, por lo que él podía reconocer miedo. Gradualmente bajó la velocidad y metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando la última versión de un objeto muggle que guardaba música. Con delicadeza colocó un audífono en el oído de la ahora ministra y el otro en el suyo para poner rápidamente Play.

 _~1.- Sentimental:Winner~_

 _~1.- Cuando llega la noche, sin falta este sentimiento viene hacia mí. Me siento molesto por alguna razón así que intento llamarte otra vez en caso de que sientas lo mismo~_

Los rayos del sol se sentían cálidos, de una forma delicada pero deliciosa, casi elegante, no como el típico rozar del sol que lastima la piel, no, esta era una sensación casi celestial.

La sensación sobre la escoba no había cambiado ni un poco, a pesar de los años se sentía tan bien como cuando tenía 11 años, cuando descubrió por primera vez la habilidad innata de manejar perfectamente la escoba.

-¿Recuerdas Harry, cuando montaste la escoba y todos nos sorprendimos mucho de lo bueno que eras? ¡Aún no olvido la cara de Malfoy!- Decía la castaña mientras reía descontroladamente, risa que fue acompañada rápidamente por Harry.

-Fueron buenos tiempos- Decía ella con calma, mientras suspiraba y veía al frente casi intentando no perder detalle alguno de la hermosa vista que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Sí, fueron buenos tiempos- Respondió él, sintiendo una sensación cálida y esperanzadora, como el primer trago de un sediento después de mucho tiempo anhelando agua.

 _~1.- Estoy siendo sentimental justo ahora, sólo estoy viendo hacia el techo. Incluso si te imagino en mi mente, no importa. Estoy siendo un poco sentimental~_

Harry comenzó a tararear en su fuero interno, con una felicidad que no creía tener, no pensaba que los recuerdos podrían ser tan dulces, tal vez porque lo había olvidado, tal vez porque nadie compartía con él esos buenos momentos, tal vez porque cada vez que él hablaba de los viejos buenos tiempos todos en su hogar simplemente pasaban de él.

-Llegamos ministra- Hizo un ademán de solemne respeto, ganando una ligera risilla de la castaña y un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, pero Hermione se detuvo a medio camino observando fijamente un punto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó con preocupación

-Oye Harry ¿No fue el sauce boxeador lo que destruyó tu escoba?- Apuntó hacia el gran árbol

-Sí, en tercer año- Respondió un poco sorprendido

-Entonces ¿Cómo es posible?- Lo veía con los ojos abiertos

-Un día mientras caminaba por el callejón diagon encontré una subasta donde estaba y la compré- Agachó su mirada sintiendo vergüenza, seguramente le parecía ridículo aferrarse a un objeto de su pasado.

-¡Eso es genial Harry!-

Él levantó la mirada sorprendido -Tú... ¿Lo crees?- Preguntó con cierta timidez

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre te han gustado las escobas, no por nada fuiste el buscador más joven de todo Hogwarts, y debo decir que aunque nunca fue de mi agrado el Quidditch tu siempre jugaste espectacularmente, hacías que cualquiera se emocionara de verte montar esa escoba y encontrar esa diminuta pelotita-

Harry no creía lo que escuchaba y mucho menos podía creer la sonrisa con la que ella hablaba, con tanta emoción en sus ojos.

-¿Vamos?- Se encaminó la ministra nuevamente hacia el castillo.

 _~Sólo quiero ser una estrella flotando en el cielo, entonces, aunque no haga nada estaría brillando por mi cuenta como la noche profunda~_

Hogwarts no había cambiado en absoluto, sus pasillos seguían siendo largos y oscuros, su patio era igual de verde en el verano y aunque no había alumnos en esos momentos por las vacaciones era notorio que seguía siendo la mejor escuela en toda Inglaterra.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- Gritó de pronto la castaña, sorprendiendo a Harry quien la seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué?- No entendía lo que decía

Ella sacó su varita y apuntó a su amigo -Es leviosa, no leviosaaaaa- Lo miró seriamente.

Harry no pudo contener la carcajada y ambos estallaron en risas recordando sus primeras clases de hechizos.

-¡Mira Harry!- Corrió y se detuvo a medio pasillo señalando el viejo salón de pociones. Carraspeó su garganta, entró en el salón con paso decidido y rápido, se detuvo en la mesa del profesor y comenzó a hablar con tono bajo y lento -Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, ¡Hasta ponerle un alto... a la muerte...! A menos que sean como el montón de alcornoques a los que, habitualmente, tengo que enseñar-

Harry se quedó congelado pero de inmediato comenzó a reír acompañado de su amiga quien no paraba de sonreír por la interpretación del viejo profesor de pociones.

-Pensar que Snape nos hacía la vida imposible en ese salón- Echó un último vistazo al salón y se encaminó con su amigo. Amigo que en su fuero interno estaba teniendo un debate duro por recordar aquello.

 _~1.- Mi corazón está oscuro también, estoy solo, esto es peligroso ¿Quién lo pensaría_?~

-Aquí me quedo- Le sonrió su amiga -No necesitas esperarme, debo hablar con el director de algunas cuestiones así que puedo tardar varías horas-

-Te esperaré- Respondió tranquilamente -Mientras daré una vuelta por el colegio- Sonrió y se encaminó de nuevo por los pasillos.

Después de caminar algunos minutos Harry sintió que el peso del mundo caía en sus hombros con tal naturalidad como llega el aire al pecho.

Tuvo que detenerse y agarrarse de una pared, a pesar de sus gafas comenzaba a ver borroso, aunque secretamente estaba agradecido de que la escuela estuviera vacía en ese momento, sería sumamente vergonzoso que alguien viera lo patético que era.

El gran héroe estaba pasando por un shock en su mente al tener tantos objetos que le recordaban su pasado y aunque era normal para él no le restaba dolor a su duelo.

A penas se pudo recuperar y tomar el control nuevamente de su cuerpo salió disparado al campo donde solía practicar el Quidditch. Tomó su vieja Nimbus 2000 y voló por lo alto para que las lágrimas se secaran por la velocidad.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir una sensación oscura en su pecho, recordar a Snape le traía sentimientos amargos y no porque el profesor haya sido un tipo duro, si no por cómo había muerto, por no haber sido lo suficientemente listo para entender como era realmente el viejo profesor de pociones.

Aumentó la velocidad de su escoba intentando escapar de esos sentimientos pero existían tantas muertes en su pasado que él quizás pudo evitar, que quizás si se hubiera esforzado, que si hubiera hecho esto o aquello no tendría que cargar con ellas ahora. ¡Él era el elegido, él debió salvarlos!

Un brillo por el rabillo derecho lo distrajo, la torre de astronomía llamó su atención congelándolo de inmediato y consumiéndolo en recuerdos desagradables. Rápidamente perdió el control y aunque intentó recuperarlo ya era demasiado tarde, tan sólo pudo evitar minimizar el fuerte golpe.

Cayó directo en los brazos de los árboles que amortiguaron levemente su caída, la tierra y el pasto salieron movidos unos metros, entre ellos quedó el encajado como si fuera una piedra más que adornaba el lugar. Y así le hubiera gustado quedarse, tirado como todas esas piedras, bajo la tierra, para así olvidar todos esos recuerdos.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas irremediablemente, por lo que sólo sacó sus audífonos y le dio Play al objeto muggle.

 _~2.- Empty:Winner~_

 _~2.-Mi reflejo en el espejo es tan vacío, es como si allí no hubiera nada. Camino solo por la calle pero esta calle vacía se siente tan solitaria~_

Quitó sus gafas de los ojos y se tapó con el antebrazo, sólo se reflejaban las lágrimas recorrer todo su rostro.

 _~2.- En mi vasto y desolado corazón, sólo un frío viento sopla, soy una cáscara vacía, un cobarde... sin ti...~_

-Soy un cobarde sin ti- Murmuraba con la voz rota escuchando la canción con mucha atención, sintiendo la brisa que lo intentaba despeinar, apretando la tierra con su mano libre, apretando sus labios, lastimándose el corazón.

Todos estaban allí, en su mente, los que fueron sus amigos, los que fueron sus padres, los que fueron sus maestros. Estaban tan vivos en sus recuerdos que era doloroso tenerlos muertos.

Se sentía tan poca cosa, tan nada en el mundo. A pesar de sus logros se sentía el más grande perdedor.

 _2~.-Se terminó. Mi amor ¿Dónde estás? Ahora sólo somos un recuerdo, estaba feliz, no te olvides de mí, vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo~_

-¿Dónde estás mi amor?- Tarareaba una y otra vez, repitiendo la misma canción, escuchándola hasta el cansancio, repitiendo frases cortas de la letra, dejándose llevar por las olas de los recuerdos, de aquellos tristes y pesados recuerdos que lo dejaron marcado durante toda su vida y que nunca olvidaría hasta el final de sus días.

 _~2.-Días buenos y días tristes. Días difíciles y días felices. Ahora se convierte en recuerdos del pasado, el tú y yo de antes ahora se terminó~_

Harry no supo cuantas veces repitió la misma canción, ni tampoco cuanto tiempo estuvo allí tirado sin moverse. Él simplemente se quedó tirado, sin nada más que sentir, sin nada más que hacer, hasta que todas sus lágrimas se secaron.

Estaba recordando esos momentos, con dolorosos gritos y muy desesperados intentos de salvarlos en su memoria pero ni el giratiempos podría arreglar eso ahora, aunque él lo pensó muchas veces. Quiso intentarlo secretamente, pero no tenía el valor ni la motivación suficiente, la verdad es que él se había rendido y simplemente había decidido vivir la triste vida que tenía, pues sabía que aunque la magia existía, incluso ella aunque fuera poderosa no podía traer a los muertos.

Por un momento se dejó tragar por la oscuridad, se dejó llevar hasta lo profundo del abismo, llegando al punto donde no se atrevía a mirar.

Una bola de cristal transparente se oscurecía en algún lado que nadie notaba. La desesperación estaba tragándose la luz con rapidez, un mortífago estaba pendiente del héroe.

-Un poco más, sólo un pequeño empujón- Decía la sombra mientras se carcomía la punta de los dedos.

Una segunda sombra le sorprendió por detrás -Aún no- Contestó como si alguien le hubiera preguntado.

Ambos fijaron su vista en la curiosa bola de cristal que alguna vez tuvo coloridos brillos en su interior, pero ahora casi habían desaparecido todos, tan sólo un pequeño hilo rojo que intentaba luchar contra la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

-Basta- Decía a sí mismo, con una voz delicada como la de un adolescente en vez de una sonora de la adultez.

Harry estaba atrapado en un mar que lo asfixiaba y lo llevaba al profundo abismo, donde no había aire o un poco de luz, él intentaba nadar y pataleaba lo más duro que podía, pero sus piernas estaban sujetadas por dedos podridos que lo querían jalar. Intentó golpearlos pero no podía y al toparse con los dedos de aquellas sombras que lo amarraban se encontró con los ojos muertos de Cedric, gritó del asombro haciendo que las burbujas de aire que aún tenía en sus pulmones se escaparan, en vano buscó su barita pero por más que quería despegar sus ojos de los Cedric no podía.

Entonces los ojos grises del chico de Hufflepuff se tornaron negros dando paso al rostro de Snape que veía a Harry con profundo odio. Intentó nuevamente en vano zafarse del agarre del profesor y en un segundo que pareció una eternidad para el pelinegro, los cabellos oscuros de Snape se volvieron platinados. La profunda mirada azul del ex director más querido de Harry se clavó en sus tristes ojos verdes, allí él noto la gran decepción con la que lo veía el anciano.

-¿Es esto lo que quieren de mi?- Harry no pudo más y comenzó a dejar de luchar.

En un arranque de tormenta repentina miles de rostros emergieron de la oscuridad dando paso a formas semihumanas, algunas incluso monstruosas. Entre tantos pedazos de carne los rostros de los muertos que él siempre tenía presente comenzaron a aparecer uno tras otro, con miradas recriminatorias sobre él.

-Sí, esto es lo que quieren- Dijo él dándose por vencido -Fue mi culpa lo sé- Los recuerdos se filtraban por los ojos de los muertos -¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Dejen de torturarme de una maldita vez!- Pero no importaba cuanto reclamara, suplicara o gritara, ellos no se iban, nunca se irían, se quedarían con él por siempre.

-Si va ser así, si esta es la vida que debo tener, entonces quedémonos aquí- Y con estas palabras finales Harry fue succionado con tal velocidad que parecía estar viviendo la ley de gravedad. El agua se volvió más densa y pesada, sus pulmones no podrían resistir más.

-Yo...- Hablaba casi inconsciente -Yo... le hubiera querido decir... Antes de morir-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un súbito movimiento que detuvo su cuerpo en seco. Las sombras de abajo lo voltearon a ver y aunque intentaron jalarlo de nuevo no pudieron, el cuerpo del mago no se movió ni un sólo milímetro.

El agua oscura y fría comenzó aclararse, sintiéndose ligeramente cálida, perdiendo fuerza, poder. En un instante escuchó unas palabras en la lejanía -Todo estará bien- Como un pequeño susurro que le traía el viento -Tú estarás bien- Aquellas sombras que lo tenían amarrado se comenzaron a disolver, a desaparecer no sin antes dar un grito de verdadero dolor.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos pero un destello le lastimaba las pupilas, sin embargo podía sentirlo, una mano que pasaba por su frente acomodando su cabello le acariciaba con ternura. Una ternura que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, alguien estaba sentado a su lado, una gran sombra que no daba miedo, no, más bien, una luz que podía alejar todos sus malos recuerdos.

 **Contestación y Agradecimientos:**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer lo que escribo es un gran incentivo poder saber que les gusta la historia y espero de todo corazón estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Intentaré escribir lo más rápido que pueda y ojala disfruten de esto como yo. ¡Gracias!**

 **nicole castillo:** Antes que nada muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este pedazo de mi cabeza chalada, pero sobre todo por dejar tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho ^^ Acerca del amor de Harry... Bueno creo que pronto se sabrá... Y creas que no me parte el alma que nadie lo comprenda pero sin drama no existiría historia. Mil gracias por tus reviews espero leerte nuevamente :D

 **BellaBlackEvans:** Muchas gracias por suscribirte a las alertas y darle favorito :D espero en algún momento conocer tu opinión.

 **parienna:** Muchas gracias por suscribirte a las alertas y darle favorito, es un gusto tener lector, espero en algún momento de la historia conocer tu opinión de la historia ^^

 **GGIZI:** Gracias por suscribirte a las alertas, deseo que sea de tu agrado esta historia, espero leerte en algún momento :D

 **Usuario865:** Mil gracias por tus reviews me alienta mucho poder leer tan buena opinión, espero que la intriga sea buena y muy pronto podrás conocer quien es ese gran amor de Harry, te mando saludos y espero leer nuevamente tus opiniones :D

 **ary10:** Muchas gracias por darle favorito a esta pequeña historia, algún día espero leer tus opiniones :D

 **cheli hyuga:** Mil gracias por darle favorito, deseo de todo corazón que te guste la historia, ojala pueda leerte algún día ^^

 **Mar91:** Hola, me alegro que te parezca una buena historia, me encantaría poder contarte la identidad de los mortífagos pero no creo que el spoiler te vaya a sentar bien en este momento, para descubrirlo tendrás que leer más adelante ;) muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero leerte nuevamente

 **Alejandro Potter:** Muchas gracias por darle favorito y seguir la historia, espero pueda leer más adelante tus opiniones ^^

 **marcos. :** Hola, antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir la historia, leerla, darle favorito y tener buena opinión de ella. Espero estar a la expectativa de los lectores. Ojala te lea nuevamente :D saludos

 **constanzalmv:** Muchas gracias por suscribirte a las alertas, espero en algún futuro leer tus opiniones ^^


	4. Capítulo IV

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Captílo IV**

 **Bajo la lluvia**

 _~1.-Zack Hemsey - "The Way (Instrumental)"~_

Harry abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que el atardecer estaba a punto de extinguirse en la lejanía, sin embargo a su lado era arrastrada una capa que daba un ligero siseo al contacto con la tierra. Volteó en reflejo para percatarse de quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Hermione?- Murmuró en sus adentros.

La ministra estaba sentada a su lado con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos. Su amiga había envejecido, los rasgos de su niñez habían desaparecido y un ligero camino de canas se asomaba por la cresta de sus risos.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a moverse para sentarse a lado de su amiga. Se colocó las gafas y miró al frente. La escena era hermosa, el sol se iba escondiendo entre los árboles y justo al lado se podía observar gran parte de Hogwarts. El viento era fresco y se podía sentir que la noche estaba cerca.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- Rompió el silencio la castaña.

-Um- Contestó el pelinegro.

-No pensé que aún tuvieras pesadillas- Decía con un hilo de tristeza.

Él movió sus hombros de arriba a abajo, restándole importancia.

Acercó su mano a la de él y le dio un ligero apretón a sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse a los ojos, ambos seguían con las pupilas el camino de los últimos rayos del sol.

-Déjalos ir Harry- Murmuró la ministra y sacó su varita - Lumos maxima- Bolas de luz salieron de su varita dirigiéndose al cielo, como almas que alcanzan la paz y pueden cruzar al otro lado. El pelinegro sintió que una parte de su pesada carga se esfumaba, como un destello que le hacía sentir que las cosas podrían mejorar, que sus recuerdos tal vez algún día se volverían en algo bueno.

La bola de cristal comenzó a destellar en pequeños tonos de luz, lo que hizo preocupar al Mortífago que la cuidaba.

-Tiene que ver esto- Le dijo al líder, el cual dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó en silencio.

-No podemos esperar más- Dijo alguna sombra

-Debimos matarlo cuando estaba allí tirado e indefenso- Afirmaba otro

Pero el líder no los escuchaba, veía con cierto rencor aquella escena donde Harry era tomado de la mano por la castaña.

-Vamos a romperlo- Sentenció al fin, volviendo las miradas de los mortífagos hacía él.

 _~2.- Love & Loss - Mattia Cupelli~_

Una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ministra y el gran héroe. Ambos se levantaron y corrieron al edificio más cercano para resguardarse de las frías gotas. Harry sentía un calor a pesar de la noche y el agua helada, un calor que era difícil de descifrar y que le hacía sentir remordimientos. Tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en la mano que aún sujetaba a la ministra pero ella se deshizo del agarre para peinarse el cabello que escurría un poco de agua. Un fuerte rayo cayó en la cercanía iluminando todo el lugar. Allí pudo notarlo y una sensación más helada que la lluvia le recorrió el cuerpo.

En un instante tomó por la fuerza a la ministra y la arrastró hacía la lluvia nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces?- Lo miró fulminante, pero él no la veía a los ojos, contemplaba su rostro con una mirada llena de enojo, ella entendió de inmediato lo que él veía y se volteó rápidamente.

.¿Qué es eso Hermione?- Preguntó molesto el hombre

-Debemos irnos, ya es tarde y tengo mucho que hacer- Respondió intentando evitar el tema.

-¡Te estoy preguntando qué es eso Hermione!- Gritó molesto

-Un accidente, nada de lo que debas preocuparte- Comenzó a caminar pero él la jaló haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

-¿Es una broma?- La miró con dolor

-Suéltame Harry- Intentó zafarse

-¡Quiero que me contestes!- Gritó nuevamente y un segundo rayo cayó cerca, haciendo más notorio lo que veía. El rostro de Hermione tiraba maquillaje dejando un fuerte color morado en sus mejillas y gran parte de su cuello.

-¿Él lo hizo?- En sus ojos se notaba odio.

-¡Te dije que fue un accidente!- Respondió molesta.

Él respiraba con grandes bocanadas, sintiendo como su ropa era empapada por la fuerte lluvia, el viento era delicado pero helado y las gotas de lluvia eran lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga. Bajo esas gotas frías, bajo la lluvia un sentimiento nació, destrozar a la persona que había hecho eso, destrozar a quien la lastimó.

~3.-Hammock - Ten Thousand Years Won't Save Your Life~

Un rayo de luz que no provenía de un rayo sorprendió a ambos por la derecha.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó la persona que hacía su aparición.

Harry al observarlo se dirigió directamente a él sin decirle alguna palabra y sacó su varita.

-¡Desmaius!- Gritó el mago agarrando por sorpresa al contrincante que cayó un par de metros atrás.

-¡Incarcerous!- Continuó el héroe hasta estar parado frente a él, se puso encima y comenzó a golpearlo.

La bola de cristal que había ganado brillo fue tragada nuevamente casi hasta el punto de la oscuridad total.

Harry sentía sus nudillos adoloridos, escuchaba el crujir de sus dedos contra el rostro de él, gotas de sangre caían en sus gafas, pero nada de eso le importaba. Su alma no estaba allí presente, estaba perdida en los recuerdos que quería olvidar.

-Harry creo que lo amo... Harry él y yo nos besamos... Harry me voy a casar con él... Harry estoy esperando un hijo...- Ella sonreía, estaba feliz, enamorada... Lejos de él... Y él lo aceptó, ver su rostro feliz le fue suficiente, aunque eso lo mató.

Cada recuerdo le torturó el alma y por cada recuerdo él golpeó más fuerte, estaba haciendo lo que quiso hacer hace 25 años y por cobarde no pudo, golpear a la persona que le quitó lo más bello que tuvo en el mundo. Golpear una y otra vez a Ronald Weasley.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Como se darán cuenta este capítulo es corto, pero me parece que responderá algunas dudas y va a dejar muchas otras. Intentaré en las medidas de mis posibilidades hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo, ya que en estos momentos tengo problemas con mi lap y me encargaron la tarea de respaldar mis datos. Espero que les haya gustado y les haya roto el alma como a mí me lo hizo.

En el siguiente capítulo responderé a sus Reviews, mil gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar alguna nota de ánimo. ¡Saludos!

PDS: Para los que tiene la teoría de si la historia tomará la trama de viajes en el tiempo, efectivamente así es y muy pronto el inicio del tiempo se dará a conocer.


	5. Capítulo V

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Capítulo V**

 **Amigos**

 _~Claudie Mackula - Melancholy~_

El enojo y la rabia guardados durante años estaban siendo desbordados por los puños que tiraban sangre. Celos, odio, envidia, arrepentimiento, todo bailaba al son de los golpes contra el pelirrojo. Incluso en las personas más buenas, en las heroicas, debemos recordar que todos son humanos incluso los magos.

Harry no escuchaba las palabras de Hermione que gritaba detrás de él, hasta después de un fuerte hechizo que lo lanzó lejos.

El golpe en el piso lo hizo regresar a la realidad, la castaña estaba parada a lado de Ron, con un rostro de preocupación que le molestaba. Ronald no merecía el afecto de ella, él siempre lo pensó pero nunca lo exteriorizó, siempre se quedó callado, por timidez, por poco hombre, por cobarde. Cerró su puño sintiendo la tierra clavarse en sus heridas, corrió hasta ellos y al tocar a ambos al mismo tiempo fueron trasladados al jardín principal de la casa de Harry.

La ministra cayó un par de metros lejos de los dos, por lo que Harry pudo ir de nuevo contra el que una vez consideró su amigo.

Unos brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura, el pelo largo y rojo le tapaba un poco la visión.

.¡Que rayos sucede!- Gritó Ginni, intentando entender aquella escena.

-Suéltame que aún no termino- Decía fuera de sí Harry, sus verdes ojos sólo podían ver a aquel hombre tirado en el suelo que se movía con dificultad.

-¡Voy a matarlo!- Vociferó y al acto recibió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha. Al voltear se topó con los ojos marrones de Hermione que lo miraban con desprecio. Al instante dejó de moverse y cayó rendido al suelo.

Se quedó en shock por el golpe, no lo esperaba y no lo merecía. Ambas mujeres fueron en auxilio de Ron, sin embargo el auror no escuchaba o prestaba atención, así es como había terminado el héroe, golpeando a su amigo en un arranque de furia, ¿Qué más basura podría ser?

Minutos después Hermione desapareció con Ron dejando un enorme vacío en él. Ginni le hablaba pero él no respondía, simplemente se limitó a entrar en la casa por la puerta trasera, se quedó parado frente al lavamanos de la cocina y limpió la sangre de sus nudillos, con una toalla se quitó la sangre del rostro y acto seguido de las gafas.

-¡Te estoy hablando Harry Potter- Gritó su esposa como milésima vez.

-No me arrepiento- Dijo con voz seca, perdiendo su vista en la ventana y más allá.

-¡Es mi hermano!, ¡Tu cuñado!, ¿Acaso te volviste loco?- Le recriminaba la pelirroja

-¡Golpeó a Hermione!- La observó con furia.

Ginni dio un paso atrás intentando asimilar la actitud de su esposo, quiso hablar pero no dijo nada y molesta comenzó a lavar los platos.

-Nunca se lo perdonaré- Dijo después de varios minutos el pelinegro.

-¡Y qué te importa a ti lo que suceda en el matrimonio de mi hermano!- Gritó azotando los platos en la mesa -¡Si ella fue golpeada o no qué más te da a ti! en vez de estarte preocupando por otros matrimonios deberías estar pendiente del tuyo, que ni para eso eres bueno- Lo miraba con reproche -Escucha Harry- Intentó calmarse -Seguramente fue un error o un accidente, Hermione es todo menos una mujer sumisa y en todo caso el hombre que debe preocuparse ¡Es su esposo no tu!-

-¡Pero soy su amigo!- Se defendió el pelinegro

-¿Lo eres?- Dijo ella con burla -Hace años que no platicamos, ¡Ni si quiera los vemos en navidad!, ¡Ni una carta Harry!, ¿En serio crees que eso es amistad? No seas ridículo-

Aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en Harry, pero Ginni tenía razón, hace ya bastantes años que no se hablaban, ni él, ni Ron o Hermione, después de la muerte de Molly y seguidamente la de Artur ambas familias habían dejado de frecuentarse hasta tal punto de no verse.

Un carraspeo interrumpió la pelea de los Potter, Hermione estaba a unos pasos de la puerta semi abierta.

-Ya vuelvo- Dijo Harry tomando rápidamente su chaqueta y saliendo a toda prisa sin darle tiempo a su esposa a si quiera protestar pues tan pronto ella lo siguió, él ya había desaparecido con la ministra.

La brisa era fresca y las nubes parecían especialmente negras esa noche. Harry había empleado la aparición para llegar hasta el techo más alto de Hogwarts, a donde había llevado a su amiga quien no había dicho palabra alguna y que aún mantenía sujeta del brazo.

Allí estaban ambos, donde horas atrás habían compartido cálidos recuerdos de sus días, donde habían compartido nuevamente risas como en sus años jóvenes y que ahora con ironía se encontraban en un silencio aterrador, en circunstancias totalmente distintas.

Él quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos, dudas y reclamos, pero las palabras no salían, simplemente se limitaba a observarla como si aquello pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Sabes Harry- Empezó a hablar la ministra haciendo a un lado el agarre del ojiverde.

-Hace mucho frío, toma- La interrumpió mientras le colocaba su chamarra sobre los hombros, él sabía que ella tenía frío, su ropa era ligera y en la altura calaba más fuerte el viento.

-Harry- Titubeó un poco antes de continuar -Creo que lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver- Sentenció ella finalmente, con un tono bajo y sin sentimiento.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Apenas alcanzó a balbucear él, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y en acto reflejo había dado un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Que quiero que me dejes en paz a mí, a ron y a mi familia Harry- Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los verdes de él -Para ser honesta Harry, Ginni tiene razón en sus palabras-

-¿En qué?- Contestó molesto -¿En qué fue un error, un accidente o alguna estupidez así?-

-En que nosotros ya no somos amigos-

La respiración de Harry se detuvo en seco y por un segundo escuchó el crujido de un algo que se rompía, no sabía bien que era, lo único que entendía era que Hermione ya no lo consideraba si quiera merecedor de su amistad.

-Me voy Harry, tengo cosas importantes que hacer... Adiós...- Se acercó a él entregándole su chamarra que segundos atrás le había prestado para cubrirla del frío.

La castaña estaba a punto de irse cuando él la sujetó de la muñeca haciendo que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos, pero sus ojos marrones estaban rojos casi al punto de las lágrimas, eso fue más que suficiente para que él la soltara de inmediato, y así fue, ella se fue sin titubear en tan sólo un segundo desapareció y esta vez era para siempre.

La bola de cristal que era monitoreada por los mortífagos cayó en total oscuridad, su tono era triste y desolador. No había más esperanza en ella, no había un sólo hilo que peleara contra la depresión. Ya no había nada, ni un ápice de vida o amor.

Una risa malvada se asomó por sus dientes podridos -Él está listo- Sus ojos brillaron con demente malicia -Está completamente roto-

Los mortífagos se acercaron en el acto al escuchar las palabras de su lider -Es hora de actuar, es hora de desaparecer a Harry Potter-

 **Notas del Autor**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta historia!, ¡Gracias por los ánimos!**

El capítulo es corto lo sé, pero sigo trabajando en mi lap. El siguiente será realmente largo y por eso posiblemente me tarde un poco más en subirlo que los anteriores, segurament días, dependiendo de mi tiempo libre. No desesperen muy pronto sus preguntas serán respondidas y les aseguro que tendrán muchas más. La historia va para largo :D

 **hamlet. santiago:** Hola, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y darle favorito, espero sea de tu agrado ^^ Ojala en algún momento pueda leer tus comentarios. Saludos

 **nicole castillo:** Es un gusto leerte de nuevo, me da mucho gusto de verdad. Es lindo leer que te dejo intrigada, con respecto a Hermione creo que la vida que tiene es como estar muerta, pero no te digo más porque te estaría dando spoiler. Por otro lado, efectivamente son viajes en el tiempo y ya no tardamos en llegar a esa parte, aunque para poder hacerlo Harry debe tener una buena razón para querer hacerlo ¿No? Después de todo es un héroe, casado y padre, no sería sencillo por ese lado. Regresando con Hermione es difícil creer que sea una mujer maltratada ¿Cierto? Sin embargo... Ya pronto leerás el detrás de esa historia. Mil gracias por continuar leyendo, por tus comentarios y el ánimo. ¡Saludos! :D

 **flopyuchiha:** Hola, muchas gracias por suscribirte a las alertas y darle favorito, deseo que sea de tu agrado. Espero en algún momento leer tu opinión. Saludos

 **Usuario865:** Mil gracias por el ánimo, me da mucho gusto poder leer que la historia es interesante, espero de todo corazón que se mantenga así hasta el fin. Entre tus preguntas está la respuesta ¿Por qué razón esperar a que Harry esté roto y no matarlo cuando está con la guardia baja?, todo radica en quien es el líder, pero no podría decirte más me temo que te daría spoiler y mi intención es mantenerlos pegados a la pantalla. Aunque no te preocupes la respuesta que buscas ya está realmente cerca. Por otro lado Harry si tuvo la idea de viajar atrás en el tiempo, pero... ya leerás pronto... Llegando con Ron... Hay una buena historia para eso, pero me temo que tendrás que seguir leyendo los demás capítulos para enterarte de lo que pasó. Mil gracias por continuar leyendo y dejar tus comentarios, me llenan de ánimo. ¡Saludos!

 **Jenny Hatake:** Hola, muchas gracias por suscribirte a las alertas, espero que te esté gustando la historia, ojala en algún momento lea tu opinión. Saludos

 **Susy kstorena:** Entiendo tu sentimiento, si yo fuera Harry hubiera lanzado los hechizos imperdonables :D Por cierto Hola y también gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia. Me da mucho gusto poder leer tu comentario, me llena de ánimo, ojala te lea de nuevo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
